The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by SammieeJay
Summary: A Michael/Linda Fanfic, set in teacher training. Jez/Sian. Possibly Tom/Nikki in later chapters, Maybe Michael/Sian at some point too. But mainly Michael/Linda :D - UPDATED: 06/10/12.
1. Chapter 1

Hey...well I thought I'd write a Minda fic, because they are the cutest :'3 It is set the first time they met - at teacher training. It Is the first time i have written Michael/Linda so...sorry if the characterization is way off.

Sammiee x

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WATERLOO ROAD, MICHAEL OR LINDA. :) the only character i own in this Chapter is Rodger Bean. ;)

Linda Radleigh's eyes fluttered open as the bright early morning light shone through. She blinked several times letting her eyes adjust to the light, stretching her arms out above her head, releasing a much needed yawn. She relaxed back into her cave of fluffy white pillows, her body relaxing. She pulled the duvet up over her head, blocking herself out from the world, pretending that the day hadn't started, that she hadn't woken up so didn't have to get up. She peaked up over at the alarm clock and gasped overdramatically. It read 6:15am. 'As if! eurgh! it should be illegal to be allowed to get up this early!' She she moaned to herself.  
'hmmmm... well... five more minutes can't hurt anyone can it?... ' she thought to herself turning on her side and closing her eyes, drifting off into a light peaceful sleep. Fifty minutes later making it 7:05am she woke up in a fright of something moving at the bottom of the bed, tickling her feet.  
'AAHHHH!' She screamed and somehow found the energy to jump up out of bed and run to the other side of the room. She started to look for the cause of her close-to-heart-failiure experience. She looked to the end of the bed and let out a laugh  
'Roger' she said still laughing lightly. She rubbed her eyes walking over to the bed and picking Roger up stroking hid little bunny rabbit head. She looked casually at the alarm clock once again she gasped.  
'Why does five minutes always turn into near an hour in the morning?' She groaned. She put Roger down in his carrier and grabbed her shower bag walking sleepily to the bathroom.  
Michael Byrne was five minutes away from reaching his destination at the hotel for a 'compulsory teacher training course'. He rolled his eyes as he saw the sign to turn for the hotel. 'The Boston Hotel. First Left' he took his first left and drove into the hotel parking area. Pulling up closely followed by A certain Linda got out of his car, taking his bag with him.  
Linda got out of her car her laptop in one hand, her bag in the other. Her files balancing on her right arm. She started to rush towards the door, her heel catching on a pebble causing her to trip and drop her files on the concrete ground. She bent down to pick them up, before she reached them, a man had picked them up first. She looked up and smiled at the good looking stranger, their eyes locked gazes. She smiled at him as she stood up straight. He handed her the files and smiled at her.  
"Hi... " he said as he passed them over, his fingers lingering onto hers for longer than they needed to.  
"Hi... I'm Linda... Linda Radleigh... ' she smiled discreetly looking at his slender fingers for a wedding ring. YES! he's not married! Her inner goddess cheered waving her pom-poms.  
"Michael Byrne" he replied. 'Wow, even his voice is sexy!' Linda thought to herself. he smirked as if he could read her mind. 'Guessing your here for that teacher training thing?' Michael added, hoping she was. She nodded and he smiled widely.  
"Come on then miss Radleigh' he flirted as they madre their way inside the Boston, her cheeks growig redder and redder by the second. 'WOW! getting up so early really was worth it …' she thought to herself satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda was sat in the lecture hall, jotting down pointless notes of what the patronizing lecturer was going on about. Mainly about how much he reminded her of Mr. Bean, or that he had the same name as her rabbit Roger. HA. Roger Bean. Note to self: never call him that aloud. She also had song lyrics of most of beyonce's songs written in black ink all over her page. She looked subconsciously looked to her left and out of the corner of her eye caught Michael gazing at her. She grinned, blushing slightly and turned her focus back to the geeky looking-mr bean-roger rabbit-patronizing-lecturer.  
"you all should have enough notes for now...I never stop talking, im the equivalent of the human Wikipedia! Or...Ask Roger" he laughed along with his goofy sidekick. – Although when roger bean turned round, the goofy man did roll his eyes. HA. But really, was that really his attempt at a joke? I mean, come on? Really? I don't know whether I can handle three more days of tha-" he got cut off from her thoughts mid sentence as someone sat down next to her. She had a feeling she knew who it was so she smiled and casually turned around.  
"Hey tuts! I'm Derek! Wanna go down fo' a drink later?" he said commonly.  
'oh god, oh god, oh god. OH SWEET JESUS' she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by another males voice, on she recognised this time. Him. The man from this morning. Michael.  
"sorry. She can't, she has plans" Michael said sternly, a confused look upon Linda's face, which soon turned into a grin. Derek looked at him and stood up, towering over Michael.  
"Oh yeah? With who?" he laughed unkindly.  
Michael looked up at him. "ME!" causing linda to smile, but still totally confused. Derek sighed and turned to walk away but looked back.  
"well...if you ever get sick of...this boring nerdy feller here, im room six! Ill be waiting" he winked, blowing her a kiss as he walked off.  
Linda looked at Michael and laughed slightly. "So, what were your plans for tonight then?" Linda joked. Michael laughed and sat down next to her,  
"hmmm...well i was thinking of taking a very beautiful woman out for a drink...?" he hinted. Linda had a feeling he was on about her about played along anyway.  
"oh really?" she enquired as Michael grinned cheekily.  
"well, i havet asked her, but im hoping she'll say yes..." he grinned in her direction.  
"well, im afraid you'll have to ask the lady in question, to find out the answer..." she smiled shooting him a cheeky wink.  
'hmm. I'll have to find her..." he sighed, teasing her. She slapped his arm playfully and laughed sweetly.  
"so...Linda...wanna go for a drink tonight?" he asked as casually as he could manage. Linda grinned choosing to play hard to get.  
"mmm...well...i don't know...Derek seemed like a really nice genuine guy...he was quite good looking too..." she teased winking at him before continuing. "I'd love to..." she smiled, her eyes twinkling. He smiled, staring into her eyes.  
"great, meet you outside here at six?" he questioned as Linda smiled and nodded.  
"sounds good to me" she replied. He smiled and they walked back to their hotel rooms, both wishing that the clock would hurry up and turn to make it six o clock already. She walked into her room which was conveniently next to Michaels. She smiled as her thoughts turned to him. His muscles. OH his muscles. His you could see his toned body though his skin tight shirt. She fanned herself at the memory. The way he said her name in his cute little Scottish accent, made her heart beat ten times faster than its usual pace. She sat down on the bed and started looking through her suitcase. – yes suitcase, for a four day teacher training course... this was Linda Radleigh to be fair...- for her date with Michael. she stopped. Date? This wasn't a date? was it? It was just two people...having a drink! Nothing more! Oh, who the heck was she trying to kid here? She wanted it to be a date, just as much as Michael did as he sat on his bed in the room next door. She giggled to herself and began searching for her desired outfit again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot I wrote this! Ooo Roger Bean:')**

Chapter Three.  
  
Linda looked over the contents of her suitcase sprawled out across her bed. Good thing she'd packed formal, sexy yet classy. She picked up a dress, examined it, tested it for length and screamed in frustration as she threw it to the floor. She looked over her clothes once more and saw a short, black dress with think straps. She measured it against herself and smiled. _Finally! _

She shook it, getting any fluff or strands of her silky sandy coloured blonde hair off it, smoothing it over with her hand.

Sitting in front of the hotel room dressing table she opened her makeup bag and couldn't help but think...

_'Why am I making such an effort?'  
_  
She sighed and took out her liquid eyeliner, applying it heavily on, letting it accentuate her baby blue eyes. She picked up her mascara, sweeping the brush across her delicate eyelashes, many times. As she picked up one of her blusher's, she dropped it onto the carpet, making the pink powder crumble into the snow white carpet.  
**  
****_Shit! Er...that wasn't me._****  
**  
She wiped as much up as she could and picked it up, chucking it in the bin; running into the bathroom to wash her bright pink hands. Well...at least it wasn't orange.

Plugging in her hair curlers, she placed them on the dressing table as she began to think about Michael. Does he like me? Is this a date or just a friendly drink? God I don't understand men.

-

Forty five minutes later she found herself looking at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, showing off her perfect figure and finishing half way down her thigh. Her sandy blonde coloured hair falling just past her shoulders in perfect, loose curls. Her lips painted a deep shade of red. She took one final look and deciding she looked presentable enough, stepped into her high heels, making her legs look much...much longer.

She smiled and topped up her lipstick before heading out of the room with her clutch bag in hand containing her phone, room key and money. She locked her door and put it safely away before going and waiting outside the lecture hall.

-

Michael looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt showing off his toned body and his muscular arms. He was wearing smart pants with smart shoes, his hair combed to perfection.

He was worse than the women!

He coughed as he looked in the mirror.

"Ah, Linda! You look beautiful" he said, looking into the mirror smiling.

He sighed and put his blazer on before heading down to meet Linda.

-

As he walked down to the lecture theatre, he could vaguely make out Linda. He smiled; until he got closer...

For once, words failed him.

Her hair was hanging perfectly; her eyes were twinkling and her legs...just wow.

-

He walked closer, his mouth hanging open. Linda laughed at little.

"Watch it, you may catch flies"

Michaels cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at her comment.

"Er...yeah...I - err... You look...wow..." He stuttered out, still looking her up and down in amazement. How perfect could one person get?

Linda giggled "why thank you! If I don't say so myself, you don't look too bad yourself" she winked cheekily.

Michael grinned and wrapped his arm round her waist as they walked down the hall to the indoor bar.

-

"What are you having?" Michael smiled when they reached the bar.

"Erm I'll have a vodka and tonic please" she smiled sitting down at a table.

Michael smiled sweetly at her before walking over to the bar lady who was quite tall with flawless exotic skin, piercing brown eyes accentuated with layers of thick black eyeliner and mascara.

"Vodka and Tonic and a Pint, Cheers" He smiled at the woman, who smiled back.

"Eight pound seventy five" she said, handing him his drinks in exchange for the crisp ten pound note Michael handed over.

He took the drinks over to Linda and sat down next to her, giving her, her drink and discreetly resting a hand gently on her thigh.

A tall dark haired man walked up to the bar, leaning against it casually. The bar lady looked him up and down sexily before leaning over the bar, her elbows resting on the bar.

"What can I get for you?" She grinned at him, showing him her perfect, unstained white teeth.

"How about a pint and you" he said huskily as he looked at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa" she raised her eyebrows, still leaning over the bar in her short tight fitted dress.  
"First, what's your name?" She giggled.

He looked her up and down and smiled at the glint in her eye.

"Jeremy Diamond...but call me Jez" he smiled. "And your beautiful self?" He questioned in return.

"Sian, Sian Edwards" She grinned.

"Well, Sian Edwards...when does your shift end?" He raised his eyebrows.

She tilted her head to the clock. "13 minutes exactly" she winked, giggling slightly.

-

"So have any Kids?" Linda questioned Michael, looking at him, a glint in her perfect blue eyes.

He shook his head, taking a swig of his pint.

"Nope. No kids. Have you?" He asked her, silently hoping the answer was a no too.

"No..." She smiled. "But I treat my Rabbit Roger like a Baby" she laughed. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Roger?" He said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, just like our lecturer. That's what I was doodling, don't you think he looks like Mr. Bean, I named him Roger Bean" she laughed. Michael burst out laughing as Roger tapped Linda on the shoulder from the table behind.

"Erm, Linda? And who may Roger Bean be?" He asked, full well knowing it was him.

Linda's cheeks turned even redder as he said those words and his facial expression to go with it.

"Erm my rabbit, Roger...It got a baked been  
Stuck up his nose...it was tragic" she said holding a clenched fist aghast her chest.  
"It reminded me of the time I got a tic tac stuck up my nose..." She said making a face at the memory. By now Michael was in fits of laughter.

"Did your Rabbit really get a bean stuck up his nose?" He said through the giggles.

Linda rolled her eyes. "No! Of course not! But if you don't shut up, I'll put one up yours!" She giggled cheekily.

Michael gasped. "Remind me to never get on your bad side!" He chuckled.

"Mm" she giggled.

-

Thirteen minute later and Sian and Jez were sat at the bar, having a drink while Jez just looked her up and down over and over.

"So, Miss Edwards...Is there a...Mr?" He asked, searching her long elegant fingers for any traces of an engagement or wedding ring. She shook her head.

"Nope, nor a guy" she said, smiling. Jez's eyes widened which she noticed and giggled.

"Or a girl!" She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. She became aware of Jez's hand on her leg, but didn't move it.

"What about you, Mr Diamond? Is there a Mrs Diamond?" She questioned him.

Jez shook his head "Nope," he lied, convincingly. She dropped her hand onto his stroking it lightly with her elegant fingers.

He looked her up and down once more, taking note of her perfect white teeth, her gorgeous glistening brown eyes and her perfect lips, painted a glossy sharp pink colour. Leaning in, he looked her in the eyes. She moved in that little bit further as Jez captured her lips with his. Kissing him back instantly, she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Why don't we take this to my room" he whispered in her ear, earning an instant nod off her.

-

Michael and Linda were sat giggling at what they were talking about.

"What character out of ELMO don't you like?" He said randomly, laughing.

"Elmo? What sort of question was that?" She laughed. "But in reply to it...Big Bird! I'm small anyway, he's just abnormally tall!" She laughed, pulling a face.

"Linda, he is called Big Bird for a reason" he laughed.

-

"Thanks for a lovely night, Michael..." She smiled before turning her head as she heard gasps. Her eyes widened as she saw sian against the wall, Jez kissing her. She coughed.

"Erm excuse me...could you erm...take that to your room? Pretty distracting" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Jez pulled away at the voices, Sian's lipstick smudged and all over Jez's face.

Sian giggled a little and gave Michael _'the eye' _before kissing Jez again and pulling him into her room.

Linda turned back to Michael and burst out laughing.

"Did that really just happen?" She smiled her back leaning against the door to her hotel room. Michaels hand flat against the door next to her head as he leaned over her. Linda's eyes twinkled as she watched him.

"Yes, It did" he chuckled. "I've had a lovely night, again sometime?" He smiled.

"I'd like that..." She smiled, plucking up enough courage to press her lips to his softly. "Why don't you come in; for a drink?" She offered.

"That sounds like a great idea," he nodded, smiling. Linda grinned and turned round opening the door, and walking in, Michael following her - both knowing they were going to have more than a drink.


End file.
